Emmy17's little candy shop of horrors
by emmydisney17
Summary: A girl named Velma is forced to feed a chocholate cat monster named Pete people under the promice of fame, fortune and romance for her and her friends. But what happenens when Pete's ever growing appitite gos out of control?
1. Cast

Cast of Little Candy Shop of Horrors

Seymour- Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo Series)

Extras with Velma- Will Vandom, (W.I.T.C.H.) Daphne (Scooby doo) and Bloom (Winx Club)

Audrey 2: Pete as a chocolate glob that starts off like Morph (Treasure Planet)

Audrey Fulquard- Shaggy Rodgers

Extras with Shaggy- Scooby doo, Fred Jones, Sky (Winx club) and Matt (W.I.T.C.H.)

Dr. Orin Scrivello- Darcy (Winx Club)

Chorus girls- Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable me)

Mr Gravis Mushknik- Mrs. Hattie (Despicable Me)


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Emmydisney17's Little Candy Shop of Horrors**

_On the 23rd day of thhe month of September...in an early decade not to long from our own...the human race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence...this monster surfaced, as most monsters often do...in the most innocent and unlikely of places..._

We are now on the nitty-gritty streets of New Toon city in the most nitty-gritty place in all the city-a place known as Skid Row. Where you'd find it full of run down buildings, trash littered allies, people living in cramped apartments and even homeless on the streets. One of the Businesses that resided in Skid Row was a candy shop called 'Hattie's Candy Castle' suddenly lightning flashed as three voices starting singing.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Little Shop, Little Candy shop of Horrors**

**Little Shop, Little candy shop of terror**

**Call a cop, little candy shop of horrors**

**No-oh-oh-no-oh!**

The three voices belonged to three little girls, a brown haired girl with glasses and her hair in a pony tail, a blonde haired girl wearing a pink hat and a black haired girl with her hair in a high pont tail, named Margo, Edith and Agnes and the trio all wore the same thing: Light blue dresses with matching heels and puffy sleeves.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Little shop, Little candy shop of horrors,**

**Bop sh'bop!**

**Little candy shop of terror**

**Watch'em drop!**

**Little candy shop of horrors!**

**No-oh-oh-no-oh!**

While the trio sang everyone just went about in their lives from homeless people lying on the streets to folks driving cars.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Shing-a-ling,**

**What a creepy thing to be happening!**

**Look out! Look out! Look out!**

**Shang-a-lang,**

**Feel the the storm and drang in the air!**

"Look out!" the trio cried

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Sha-la-la!**

**Stop right where you are, Don't you move a thing!**

**You better, tell me who, you better,**

**Tell your mama, somethings gonna get her.**

**She better, everybody better beware!**

Soon the trio were at a fire escape where they got a good veiw of the streets below. Then rain poured down as lightning flashed and thunger struck forcing everyone-minus the trio-run for cover.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Oh... Here it comes baby,**

**Tell those bums baby!**

**No-on-on-no!**

**Oh... Hit the dirt baby, red alert baby!**

**No-oh-oh-no!**

the trio walked down the streets to sing and dance some more.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Ally oop, Haul it off the stoop, **

**I'm warning you.**

**Run away child, your gonna pay**

**if you fail!**

Margo opened the Candy shop door and she and her sisters went in. The building would have been deserted but a few people worked in the dying shop.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Look around, Look who's coming down the streets for you!**

**You bet'cha, you bet your butt, you bet'cha**

**Best believe it, somethong's come to get 'cha,**

**Better watch your back and your tail!**

The owner of the 'Candy Castle' was an overweight woman with brown hair and black eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a white collar with a red pendant and a dark rose skirt. This is Mrs. Hattie. she was reading a newspaper that read "Unexpected Total Eclipse". She looked at the singing girls but rolled her eyes and went back to her paper.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes:**

**Little Shop, Little candy shop of horrors!**

**Bop sh-bop!**

**You'll never stop the terror!**

**Little shop, little candy shop of horrors!**

**No-oh-oh-no-oh-oh-no-oh-oh-no!**

The girls walked down the stairs to the basement that surved as a bedroom for Hattie's four only workers and right now one of them was in the room. She's a teenage girl with short auburn hair with little red ribbons and black eyes with black square glasses. She wore an orange sweater, a red shirt, knee high orange socks and red shoes. This is Velma Dinkley an orphan who Hattie, the owner of not only the candy shop but the local Orphanage as well, gave the job to when she was a little girl.

Velma reached for a pot on a shelf but then she lost her balance and grabbed the shelf to steady herself but the shelf broke and Velma, along with other things the shelf had, fell down landing on the floor with a huge crashing sound. "Velma! What in heaven's name is going on down there?" Mrs. Hattie shouted "Nothing Mrs. Hattie!" Velma quickly shouted. With a sigh Hattie returned to her paper not caring about Velma's safety one bit.

At the basement three diffrent aged girls ran down to see what had happened. Unlike their boss they cared about Velma's safety since they were also her friends.

The first was a pretty teenage girl a bit older then Velma, she had long orange red hair with a purple head band with matching colored dress, leggings and shoes with a green ascot around her neck. This is Daphne Blake a friend of Velma's since their days at Hattie's orphanage and before they got the same jobs together. The second was a 15 year old girl with red hair in a bobcut and brown eyes (Wearing the same clothing she wore in W.I.T.C.H. episode number 25) this is Will Vandom a girl who took the job to help her mom. the last was a girl wearing cowgirl clothing (Look at Winx Club Wiki to see whgat i'm talking about) this is Bloom a girl who also took the job for her adoptive parents.

"Velma, are you ok?" Daphne asked as she helped her friend up to see her without her glasses "I will be if anyone find my glasses." "Found them!" Bloom said as she held up Velma's glasses and gave them back to her friend and co-worker.

"What happened down here?" Will asked as Velma placed her glasses back on and admetted "I fell." The girls looked around the messy room and Velma said "What a mess, too bad we misplaced the broom and dustpan." Then Bloom smiled and said "Leave this to me." Bloom waved her hand the broom came to life and swept the floor along with the dustpan. Lucky for the girls, Mrs. Hattie never knew that she had hired a fairy and a guardian of a magical realm for employees.

"So did you all hear about the strange eclipse that had took place yesterday?" Velma asked "Yes we did. it's all over the news." Daphne said she turned on the radio and they all listened to the news about the event.

* * *

So far so good! Next chapter on it's way soon! And for being the first to review my story Subuku no Jess and Detective 88 will star in my story! But i didn't say which... it's a surprize


	3. Chapter 2 Skid Row

**Skid Row**

At the candy shop the door opened and three boys and a dog walked in but they wern't costomers, they were more of the dying shop's owner's workers. The first was a skinny teen with dusty blonde hair, black eyes and wiskers on his chin he wore a green shirt, brown pants and black shoes. This is Shaggy Rodgers Velma's crush. The second was a more muscular teen with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a shirt shirt with a blue collar, blue pants, an orange ascot around his neck and brown shoes. This is Fred 'Freddie' Jones Daphne's boyfriend. Next was a teen who could be older then the last two and he had long blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, a brown cowboy hat with a matching colored vest with black boots (I made the clothes myself!) This is Sky, Bloom's boyfriend and future husband. The last was a teenager with brown hair and dark eyes (I don't remember what color his eyes are supost to be) and he wore a blue shirt with a red picture of a lion, green pants with dragons and brown shoes (Once again, i made the clothes myself). This is Matt Olsen Will's boyfriend. The dog was also a worker since Shaggy convinced Mrs. Hattie to let the dog have a job to boost up the possabilaty of costomers...you can guess easily that it wasn't working. the dog was a grate dane with a blue callor and was known as Scooby Doo Shaggy's best friend.

The boys walked over to Hattie's desk and Shaggy said "Like, good morning Miss Hattie." the woman just gave them a glare that made their flech crawl "It's close to closing time and you've just decided to arrive **_now_**?" Then another crashing sound rang from the basement "Girls! What's going on down there?" "Nothing again!" Will and Bloom shouted.

Mrs. Hattie turned to Shaggy and said "Hon, will you get down there and-" she stopped and saw Shaggy looking at a mirror. There was a bruse on his cheek. "Where in Devil's name did you get that mark? Was it Darcy again?" Hattie asked Shaggy just left the room "I know it's none of my consern but i'm starting to think that that the Trix girl is not the right gal for you. She's useing you for her own punching bag."

"Thanks to a curtin jealous k-9 who couldn't stand Shaggy dating you-know-who." Matt said under his breath while the other boys shot glares at Scooby, remembering who got Shaggy into this mess, making the dog feel really guilty. Sure he didn't like Velma dating his best friend but why did he had to hire Darcy as the hippie's 'real' girlfriend? And how was he supost to know that Darcy was an evil witch who loves other's pain? At least Velma never beated Shaggy up when they once dated!

Then Velma walked upstairs carrying a box full of marshmellow peeps when she saw Shaggy ahe triped and landed on the floor dropping the box and sending the peeps flying and crashing to the ground. "Velma! Now look at what you did to the inventory!" Mrs. Hattie shouted at the girl as she pushed her glasses back on her face Shaggy ran to her side and said "Like, she didn't mean it Mrs. Hattie miss." "Hi Shaggy," Velma said to him "You look nice today."

Will saw his bruse and walked up to him "Sorry about the bruse Shaggy." Then while their boss wasn't looking Will took out her magic item, the Heart Of Candracar, and muttured a heeling spell. Then Shaggy's bruse started glowing for a second then it vanished along with the bruse "Like, Thanks Will." Shaggy whispered to Will before Matt said "Well, let's start cleaning up before any costomers arrive." Mrs. Hattie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, that should give you lot and lots of time." she said then she added with a really annoyed voice "Of all the cotten picking luck! I've got a bunch of dopes for employees, no costomers in years and even bums outside everyday! my life is a living nighmare!"

She looked out the Window and saw Margo, Edith and Agnes out the window just standing by. The three now wore their normal clothes instead of their dresses (And i think you already know what i'm talking about so i'll just skip it if you don't mind.) "Hey, Urchins!" Mrs. Hattie shouted at the girls "No loitering! Git!" the three girls walked off.

"I wasn't loiering, right Margo?" Edith asked

"Right," Margo replied "You agree Agnes?"

"Yep!" Agnes replied

"Shouldn't you girls be in school?" Mrs. Hattie asked the girls "We were in school for a while and then we split just like that!" Edith said "Then how are you going to better yourselfs for the future?" the woman asked "Better ourselfs? Future?" Margo asked "This is Skid Row! And when your from Skid Row you don't have a future, Nothing ever gets better at Skid Row!"

Then a teenage boy named Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) entered an ally and started to sing

**Roxas: ****Alarm goes of at seven and you start uptown,**

**You put in your eight hours for the power that have always been.**

"Sing it guy!" Agnes says. Now the three girls wore another matching dress costume: purple dresses with white gloves.

**Roxas: Till it's five P.M.**

Then a street orphan named Shanti sang

**Shanti: Then you go,**

**Girls and Townspeople: Downtown,**

**Where the folks are broke, you go Downtown,**

**Where your life's a joke, you go Downdown,**

**When you buy your token you go... **

**Home to Skid Row.**

The trio danced with some people on the streets and soon bums and homless folk were singing along.

**Alex Russo: Yes, you go,**

**Girls: Downtown,**

**Namine: Where the cabs don't stop,**

Namine (Kindom Hearts) stuck out her thumb for the cab but it sped by her.

**Girls: Downtown,**

**Ranjan: Where the food is slop.**

Ranjan (Jungle Book 2) dumped nasty leftovers from the window of his home

**Girls and Townsfolk: Downtown,**

**Where the hop heads flop in the snow,**

**Down on Skid Row.**

While the girls sang everyone else just went about in their days

**Girls: Uptown you cater to a million jerks,**

**Uptown your messengers and mail room clerks,**

**Eating all your lunches at the hot dog carts,**

**The bosses take your money and they break your hearts,**

**Uptown you cater to a million girls, you disinfect terrazzo on their basthroom floors,**

**Your morning's tribulation afternoon's a curse,**

**And five o'clock in even worse!**

**Jane (Peter Pan 2): That's when you go,**

Just around the Candy shop Shaggy joined the song

**Shaggy: Downtown, where your dates are drips,**

**Downtown, where they rip your slips,**

**Downtown, where relationships are no go, Down on Skid Row...**

**Eddy (Ed, edd and eddy): Down on Skid Row,**

**Owen (Total drama series): Down on Skid Row,**

**Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiolin showdown): Down on Skid Row,**

**Iroh (Avatar the last airbender) :Down on Skid...**

**Townpeople: Down on Skid Row, Down on Skid Row!**

Back at the candy shop Velma was sweeping the floors of the candy shop when she, too, started to sing.

**Velma: Poor!**

**All my life i've always been poor, i keep asking god what i'm for,**

**And he tells me 'Gee i'm not sure, sweep that floor kid'**

**Oh, i started life as an orphan, child of the street**

**Here on Skid Row, she took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,**

**Crust of bread and a job, treats me like dirt and calls me a slob which i am.**

Then she went outside and continued singing.

**Velma: So i live...**

**Townspeople: Downtown,**

**Vema: That's your home adress, you live...**

**Townspeople: Downtown,**

**Velma: When your life's a mess, you live...**

**Townspeople: Downtown,**

**Velma: Where Depressions just status quo.**

**Girls and Townspeople: Down on Skid row.**

**Velma: Someone show me a way to get outta here,**

**Cause i constintly dream i'll get outta here,**

**Please won't somebody say i'll get outta here?**

**Someone gimme my shot or i'll rot here.**

**Townspeople: Downtown, There's no rules for us,**

**Velma: Show me how and i will get outta here,**

**Townspeople: Downtown, cause it's dangerous,**

**Velma: I'll start climing up hill and get outta here,**

**Townspeople: Downtown, where the rainbow's just a no show.**

**Velma: Someone tell me i still could get outta here, **

**Someone tell lady luck that i'm stuck here.**

**Townspeople: When you go,**

**Shaggy and Velma: Gee, it sure would be swell to get outta here.**

**Townspeople: Downtown**

**Shaggy and Velma: Bid the gutter fare well and get outta here,**

**Townspeople: Where the sun don't shine,**

**Shaggy and Velma: I move heaven and heck to get outta Skid,**

**Townspeople: Downtown, past the bottom line**

**Shaggy and Velma: I'd do i-don't-know-what to get outta Skid,**

**Townspeople: Downtown,**

**Shaggy and Velma: But a heck of a lot to get outta Skid,**

**Townspeople: Downtown,**

**Shaggy and Velma: Please don't tell me there's not a way outta Skid,**

**Townspeople: Downtown**

**Girls, Townpeople, Shaggy and Velma: But believe me i gotta get outta**

**Skid Row!****

* * *

**

Whew! That was a lot to write! Next comes something that will change the very lives of Velma and the others forever for the better. But will it to good to be true?


	4. Chapter 3 Meet Pete

**Meet Pete**

A week pasted at Mrs. Hattie's Candy Castle candy shop but nothing changed.

On one particular day the only thing that could be sold was a measly peice of bubble gum. An hour pasted and nothing happened Velma, Shaggy, their friends/co-workers and boss were just sitting on chairs. Will and Bloom were wearing new clothes and were now reading books for magical beings. Will now wore a long Orange dress with the bottom resembling fire (I made that dress myself.) and Bloom wore her Tutti Frutti clothes (Check Winx Club wiki under Bloom's outfits).

Another hour pasted and everyone was just sitting there while Will, Bloom, Matt, Sky and Scooby doo were playing cards.

And yet another hour pasted and still nothing happened... Exsept for Will, Bloom, Scooby, Matt and Sky were now asleep in the middle of their game. Finally Mrs. Hattie couldn't stand it anymore she slammed her fist on the desk and the sleeping card players woke up with a jolt "I'm awake!" Bloom said "That's it! i give up." Mrs. Hattie shouted "The streets are quiet, we just sold a peice of bubble gum, this candy shop is a flop! I'm clossing it right now!"

Everyone turned to their boss and said "No!" "You wouldn't!" Fred said "Face it kids," Hattie told them "Why bother keeping this store open when we've had no costomers?"

"Mrs. Hattie," Velma said "Maybe we can take your Bubble gum...i mean your business in a different direction?" "What do you mean Velma?" Hattie asked "Well, what Velma means to say is," "Shaggy began "Velma, like, why don't you show us that strange candy made creature you found last week?" "Sure." Velma said "Did i hear that right?" Mrs. Hattie asked Shaggy "Did you just say a candy made creature?" "Sure. She showed us the other day." Sky said "Maybe it can help avertise the candy shop."

Soon Velma came back carrying something that for now we could not see "I don't think he's feeling well today." she said uneasily as she placed it on the table for everyone to see.

"What do you think?" Will asked "Strange isn't it?"

The creature was a small kitten that was compleatly made out of chocolate as some of the brown sweet stuff was dripping from the tips of her ears and his tail and paws.

"What is that?" Mrs. Hattie asked "A kitten made out of Chocholate?" Velma asked. "I already knew that! I ment what species?"

"I don't know, i couldn't find it in any book or even on the internet. But i've desided to call this fella Pete."

"Pete?" Everyone asked "Why Pete?" Shaggy asked "It was the only name the cat liked," Velma told him "The other names only made him angry." "Oh."

"Maybe we can place him in the window and people would be attracted to the store." Velma told her boss as she picked up the kitten.

Mrs. Hattie just scoffed and said "That is the most rediculas thing i've ever heard! That creature will not attract any costomers just because-" Just then the door opened and two girls named Subuku no Jess and Dectetive 88 aka Raina entered "Hola/Hello!" they said "We saw your adorable kitty and we couldn't help but see it! It's so cute!" Jessy said as she and Raina petting the kitten getting it's oozing chocholate all over their hands and they licked their hands with smiles "He's yummy too!" Raina said as she and her friend continued to lick their fingers and palms.

"Where did you get him?" Jessy asked "Well," Velma started "You remember that total eclipse a week ago?

**Flashback**

A week ago...

Velma was walking down a street and pasted Margo, Edith and Agnes who now wore green dresses. Once again the girls started to sing.

**Girls: Da-do**

**Velma: I was walking down the wholesome shop destrict that day**

**Girls: Shoop da-do**

Velma arrived at a booth owned by Shadow (Sonice series) who owned a bunch of knick-knacks.

**Velma: And i passed by this place where this ultamite lifeform guy,**

**Girls: Chang da-do**

**Velma: He sometimes sells me weird and exotic things,**

**Girls: Snip da-do**

**Velma: Because he knows you see**

**that strange things are my hobby**

When Velma asked Shadow if he had anything new Shadow just shrugged

**Girls: da da da da da da-doo**

**Velma: He didn't have anything new that day**

**Girls: Nope, da doo**

**Velma So i was just about to well, just walk on by.**

Velma shrugged, told Shadow thanks and started to leave

**Girls: Good for you.**

**Velma: When suddenly**

**Girls: da-doo**

**Velma: and without warning there was this-**

**Girls: Total eclipse of the sun!**

Right before Velma's eyes the eclipse occurred on the afternoon sky turning the world black.

**Velma: It got very dark**

**And then there was this strange sound like something from another world**

Suddenly a squeaky meow sounded off behind Velma "Ok, not really that strange."

**Girls: Da-doo**

**Velma: And when the light came on there was this cute kitten just sitting there.**

Velma ran over the where the sound came from and there was Pete meowing and wagging his tail Velma smelled chocholate and realized that the sent came from the cat. He was made out of Chocholate!

**Girls: Whoop-see-doo**

**Velma: Just you know stuck in there with the zinnias**

**Girls: Hello Pete**

**Velma: I could have swarn he hadn't been there before but the ultamite lifeform sold it to me anyways**

**for a dollar ninety-five,**

Shadow found Velma with the kitty and offrend to sell him Velma agreed and payed $1.95 then took Pete back home with her

**Girls: Sha la la la la la la la la loo,**

**Flashback ends**

We are now back at the candy shop.

"Wow! that was some story." Jessy said "Well, now that i'm here i'll have vannila Ice cream for 50 bucks." "50 BUCKS?: the employees shouted together "Sure!" Jessy said "I want 50 for chocholate ice cream!" Raina said as she and her friend payed a very shocked Mrs. Hattie their 50 bucks and left with their ice cream.

Suddenly more people came into the candy shop all attracked by the little kitten named Pete

"I found this strange cat and i just wanted to stop by!"

"This cute kitty just gave me an inspration... to buy some Caramels!"

"How much do you sell?"

To keep the sudden wave of costomers, Mrs. Hattie got more candy to sell in the shop. Thanks to Pete and Velma's miracal idea business was finally booming!


	5. Chapter 4 Grow for me

**Grow for me**

After another day of successful business, the employees of the candy shop were getting ready to close shop for the night. Velma picked up Pete from the window display and notised that Pete looked weak, tired...and very hungry.

"Say Shaggy, how about we all go out to celebrate our new found success?" Mrs. Hattie asked Shaggy as he was about to leave "Like Sorry, i have a date tonight." "With Darcy?" Mrs. Hattie asked as she made a face "How can you stand her with her violent nature." "I know but she's a rebel." "Looks like rebels don't have much heart." "Especially witch rebels." Bloom, now wearing a blue and yellow shirt with blue pants and sandals, added.

Shaggy srugged and said "As far is a know she's the only girl i got." But he smiled at Velma and said "Have a nice Dinner. Bye." Then Shaggy left for home with Scooby while Sky, Fred and Matt were doing the same "Good night guys." Velma said she turned to Mrs. Hattie and said "Are we still going out?"

Mrs. Hattie was about to say something when Pete suddenly fainted as if he was playing dead, making the woman gasp in shock "Absolutly not! Your cat looks like he's going to die at any given moment! Velma, you, Will, Daphne and Bloom will stay here and take care of him." "But you said-" Will (wearing the same clothing she wore in W.I.T.C.H. episode number 2) started but Hattie interupted her by saying "That's an order!" Velma sighed and said "I know but i don't know why he's not well. If only i knew what kind of feline this is, then i would be able to fix him." "Who cares about what kind of cat he is. Business is booming becuase of him!" Then Mrs. Hattie walked out the door saying "Go to work ladies. i'm counting on you."

After Hattie left Velma looked at Will, Daphne and Bloom then at the limp Pete. The four walked down the stairs to the basement. Once they arrived Velma caught a glimps of Shaggy in his appartment getting ready for his date. She sighed and placed Pete on her bed "What are we going to do?" Daphne asked "I don't know." Velma said "What do you want from us Pete? Are you just a sick kitty?" "I bet his just plain stubborn." Bloom said "Kitties get that way all the time." Velma groaned as shetried to think up something.

**Velma: I've given you sunshine, i've given you milk,**

**you've given me nothing but heartache and hurt,**

**I'm begging you sweetly, i'm down to my knees,**

**Oh please, grow for me!**

Velma rummaged though her shelves as she looked for something she didn't give Pete. While she was at it Bloom, Will and Daphne tried to help their friend take care of Pete.

**Velma: I've given you cat food and water to sip,**

**I've given you fish and mice and you give me zip,**

**Oh man how i mist you,**

**Oh boy how to tease**

**Now, please**

**Grow for me!**

Daphne tried cat nip for Pete but he didn't respond like a normal cat would do, he just turned away. After some browsing Velma picked up some roses from a shelf.

**Velma: I've given you southern exposure to get you to thrive,**

**I've pinched you back hard like i'm supost to your bearly alive,**

**I've tried you at levels of nutrition from high to low,**

**I've given you warm nights and mineral supplements,**

**What do you want from me,**

**Blood?**

Suddenly Velma yelped and dropped her roses. "What's wrong?" Will asked Velma wagged her finger in pain "I pricked myself! i hate those thorns!" just then they heard it. Pete suddenly perked up and meowed like mad. Then she made sucking noises, then went back to meowing. Velma looked at her bleeding finger then back to the Chocolate cat for a few times before she finally got it. "You...Want blood?" Velma walked towards the kitten and stuck out her cut finger at him.

Then the cat latched on to her finger and started sucking some blood before Velma pulled her finger out. She looked at her friends and picked the kitten up and let the cat suck on her finger like a baby drinking from a bottle.

**Velma: I've given you sunlight, i've given you milk,**

**Looks like your not happy 'less i open a vein,**

**I'll give you a few drops if that'll appease.**

After a few minutes Pete finally lets go of Velma's finger and let out a cute, squickey burp and Velma placed the cat back on the bed. With a full belly Pete quickly fell asleep. Will raised her eyebrows and said "Well, that was weird." then all the girls, with Velma feeling a bit woozy from the loss of Blood.

**Velma: Now Please, oh please,**

**Grow for me!**

After the door closed something strange happened. While Pete was sleeping Pete started growing bigger ... and bigger... and bigger untill he was now the size of Velma's throw pillow

* * *

The Next day Velma was sent to the raido station to pormote Pete and the Candy store. One of the programs was just the right ticket they were looking for: Ciel's Weird World of Weird People!

Velma held a slightly grown Pete, who was starting to get rounder and less cuter, in her lap while she waited along with other people with their own weird things to talk about on the radio and such things like that. Velma found a secretary named Clawdeen Wolf and asked "Excuse me, am i-" "Don't worry miss," Clawdeen said "Your next."

Velma nodded and turned her attention to the people waitting for their spot on the radio but she didn't notice Pete had his attention on Clawdeen's butt. Pete licked his lips and opened his mouth, showing his tiny sharp teeth but he didn't reach Clawdeen. He tried to get to Clawdeen's rear but Velma caught him before he could get a bite.

"Next!" a voice shouted from the studio Velma got up and walked into the room with Pete in tow.

The host was a young 15 year old girl wearing a pink coat, skirt and shoes with Blue eyes and golden hair. This is Ciel, the Weird Ethusiast. "Welcome back Skid Row, to Ciel's Weird World of Weird People!" She announced into her microphone "Ciel here and i've been told that we have another guest!" she pulled out a party horn and blew into it. "I wonder who we've got this time? Someone got a living puppet, a unknown device from the past? Somebody tell me quick before i go nuts!"

She blew the party horn agian and Velma took a seat next to the host "Hello misses..." "Velma Dinkley." Velma said "Well folks, meet Velma Dinkley!" Ciel said as she plunked a few keys on a toy piano "Tell me, Tell me, What is that?" she asked pointing at Pete "This is Pete," Velma said "And what's so weird about the kitty?" Ciel asked "Pete is a cat that's made entirely out of Chocolate." Velma stated "Well, that explains why it suddenly smells like bom-boms and fudge cake in here," Ciel said as she took a sniff then she covered her finger in Pete's chocolate from his ears and put it in her mouth "Mmmm! That cat_ is_ made out chocolate!" "And i guess he's the start of a new line of felines of his kind since i couldn't find another cat like him anywhere." "Is that weird or what?" Ceil asked "Where did you find this candy cat?" then Velma said "You remember that total eclipse last week?"


	6. Chapter 5 Shaggy's dream

**Shaggy's Dream**

Back at the candy shop Mrs. Hattie, Daphne, Will, Bloom, Sky, Matt, and Fred were sitting close to the radio listening to Velma talk about the candy store and Pete. While she was gone the group had decorated the shop to present Pete, there was even a sign that said 'Mrs. Hattie's Candy Castle shop. Home of Pete, the world's only chocolate cat.'

"So where can we find the little candy cat?" Ciel asked "His home is Mrs. Hattie's Candy Castle candy store. Located in Skid Row" Velma said "That old place? Well, i guess it's something." Mrs. Hattie sighed and said "She didn't mention the address." "Well, not many people pass by the shop." Will said then a sudden thought ran in her mind _I wonder why everytime Pete is fed blood he grows bigger?_

Will turned to Bloom and used her mind powers (whatever the power's suppost to be spelled) to talk to Bloom's mind_ What do you think Bloom? _Bloom was holding her left pinky in pain and a bandage was on it _I think we shouldn't have offered to help Velma fed Pete,_ Bloom said in her mind _This paper cut she forced me to do is killing me!_

_Since Pete is getting rounder he needs more people to fill his belly _Will's mind said _Well, i think we should talk to Velma about putting Pete on a diet _Daphne's mind said

Then Shaggy came in "Like, am i late?" "You were." Bloom said with her voice "Well, first there was this bake sale, then i got caught in something, but i really wanted to hear Velma." then he called Scooby and both left saying "Bye/Rye." the girls just shook their heads while the boys just shrugged.

Outside, Shaggy and Scooby didn't notise that two strange people, a duck and a dog, were staring thru the window. The duck was dressed like a wizard and the dog was dressed like some kind of knight "Gosh, so this is where Pete had been hiding out in this world." the dog said "You betcha Goofy," Donald said "Now where is he?" "All i see in there are mugs." Goofy said "Not mugs Goofy, Muggles!" Donald said "But those two-"Pointing at Bloom and Will"-Are magical beings." "You think maybe they know where Pete is now?" Goofy asked

Donald was about to speak when they heard Matt say "Hey! Who are you?" Startled Goofy and Donald ran for it and by the time the boys and Mrs. Hattie went outside to give chase the two were gone. After Fred said "Well, looks like there gone." Donald and Goofy peeked out of a trash can and climed out when the door closed "That was close." Goofy said "Now let's tell the king we found Pete." Donald said he waved his staff and then the two were gone.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were now at their home. Scooby Doo went in ahead of his best friend while Shaggy was visted by Margo, Edith and Agnes (in their normal clothes)

"When are you going to leave that Witch dentist jurk?" Margo asked

"She's a hazard to you." Agnes said

"Like, I know, but i can't just leave her." Shaggy said

"Why not?"

"She can get angry but she says that she does it when she likes me."

"Isn't there another girl that's better then her?" Edith asked "How about that girl with the orange sweater?"

"Velma?" Shaggy asked the girls nodded "Like, We're just friends, but she sure is nice." the girls waved good bye and Shaggy did the same before he went into his house.

After their dinner Shaggy and Scooby walked to a bookshelf where a few books were and Shaggy sighed as he thought about Velma.

**Shaggy: I know Velma's the greatest,**

**But i'm dating a semi-sadist,**

**So i've got a black eye and my arm's in a cast,**

**Still, Velma's a cutie,**

**Well, if not, she's got inner beauty,**

**And i dream of a place where was can be together at last.**

Among all the other books Shaggy found an old picture of a simple house with a huge garden and pool where his folks used to live in when they were first married.

**Shaggy: A matchbox of our own, a fence of real chain link,**

**A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink,**

**A washer and a dryer and an ironing machine,**

**In a tract house that we share,**

**Somewhere that's green.**

As Shaggy looked at the old picture he smiled.

**Shaggy: I rake and trim the grass, i mow and i weed,**

**She cooks like Better Crocker, and she dresses like Donna Reed,**

**There's plastic on the furniture to keep it neat and clean,**

**In the pine-sole scented air,**

**Somewhere that's green.**

Soon we are now in a dream of Shaggy's. He and Velma are now living in the suburbs, living in a neon painted house with a bright green garden. Velma, dressed like Donna Reed, watches Shaggy from the living room window. Shaggy was now mowing the lawn with Scooby Doo trimming the bushes. Velma then starts to clean the furniture, which was indeed covered in plastic. Now Velma was in the kitchen, backing and listining to the birds sing. She took a dish and delivered it to the dinner table with Bloom, Daphne and Will, who were now housewives like her, and to Margo, Edith and Agnes.

**Shaggy: Between our frozen dinner and our bedtime, nine seventeen,**

**We snuggle watchin' Lucy on our big, enormous twelve-inch screen.**

Later, Velma and Shaggy were in the living room with their two kids (Younger versions of Velma and Shaggy). They were enjoying some TV while eating frozen TV dinners.

**Shaggy: I'm her December groom, **

**her mother, she knows best,**

**The kids play Howdey Doody as the sun sets in the west,**

**A picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine.**

After checking on the kids, who Scooby Doo was playing with, Shaggy and Velma got ready for bed and in their bedroom were two beds, one for Velma and one for Shaggy.

**Shaggy: Far from Skid Row,**

**A dream we'll go,**

**Somewhere that's green.**

After the dream was over Shaggy placed the old photo back and looked out the window to the candy shop with Scooby. It was soon official, Shaggy fell in love with Velma all over agian and this time Scooby wasn't mad or sad. This time he was happy for him.

Suddenly another song comes up. Up on the rooftops, Margo, Edith and Agnes were singing a different tune and were now wearing bright red dresses.

**Girls: Yah yah yah yah, yah yah yah**

**Yah yah yah yah, yah yah yah!**

**Poor Velma pushed a broom, nothing in her news but gloom and doom,**

**Then she lit a fuse and gave him room,**

**She started an explosion,**

**Holy Cow! ****That thing went bang ka-boom!**

**And she's havin' some fun now.**

The three girls shimmied and jumped on the rooftops.

**Girls: Now! Some fun now,**

**Hot yes, **

**Ain't she havin' some fun now?**

**Yes Ma'am,**

**She's a-havin' some fun now**

**Oh boy, Ain't she havin' some fun now?**

Some conga music played and the girls whooped and cheered as their dancing speeds up with the music.

Inside the candy shop, Velma was giving her nightly feeding of blood to Pete along with Bloom, and Daphne while Will was putting bandages on her own fingers since she had helped too.

**Girls: Now,**

**Some fun now,**

**Sho' 'nough,**

**Ain't she havin; some fun now?**

**Hot stuff,**

**She's a-havin' some fun now,**

**Now,**

**Some fun now,**

**Good grief, good grief**

Some time later Pete was now a big, fat arthro (or something. did i spell that right?) Cat. Pete was also an adult and had somehow prodused his own chocolate clothing (Shirt, pants you know the drill.) Mrs. Hattie decided to place Pete in a large house like cage where the dripping chocolate from his body was gathered from the sides of his 'house' in lots of bowls for everyone to taste. the said place was also near the cash register where people could see the cat in person. Goofy and Donald were also once agian at the window of the shop looking at Pete and they had very worried looked on their faces.

**Girls: She's havin' some fun now,**

**Oh boy, oh boy,**

**Yes, she's havin' some fun now**

**oh boy,**

**Ain't she havin' some fun now!**

While costomers were pouring in Velma stood nearby, looking very exhausted from losing a huge heep of her blood to Pete, her friends were also having the same mood since they also lost their blood to Pete. Daphne had droopy eyes, Bloom had her head on the table facedown and Will looked like she was going to pass out as her head kept falling as well as her eye lids.

Suddenly Mrs. Hattie shouted "Girls! Are those orders right on time?" making all the girls jolt awake and Bloom fell on the floor with Will and Daphne While Velma just said "Y-yes miss." then she trudged her way to the back where Shaggy and Scooby were placing some chocolate bars in a box (And eating some spares while Mrs. Hattie wasn't looking) "Like, hi Velma." Shaggy said with a smile "Mrs. Hattie seems mad at me for some reason." Velma said "Maybe she got up on the wrong side of the bed." Shaggy said "Reah, Wrong side of Red." Scooby agreed.

"I'm just so board and with all the things like chores and stuff-" Velma started but was interupted by Shaggy "How about i give you some advice? Like, We can go shopping for clothes."

"I'm not really the-we?" Velma asked perking up "As in you and me? Tonight?"

"I've got another date." Shaggy said sadly

"With that teenage witch?" Mrs. Hattie, who had overheard them, said "She's a punk and not a good girl for you."

"Like, She's a professional."

"Professional What?"


	7. Chapter 6 Darcy the dentist

**Darcy the Dentist**

The Next morning a certain greaser witch was driving down the street on her moter bike. She was a teenager with light brown hair and yellow eyes and wore a long black jacket. Her name was Darcy then she started to sing.

**Darcy: When i was younger just a bad little kid,**

**My papa notised funny things i did,**

**like shooting puppies with a B B gun,**

**I'd poison guppies and when i was done,**

**I'd find a pussycat and bash it's head,**

**That's when my papa said**

When she stopped her bike Margo, Edith and Agnes were right nerby

**Girls: What did he say?**

**Darcy: He said my girl i think someday,**

**You'll find a way, to make your natural tendencies pay,**

Darcy walked into a building and thru a door. It was a dentist's office and she's a dentist! Darcy took off her jacket to show us her white dentist clothes

**Darcy: You'll be a dentist,**

**You have a talent for causin' thing pain,**

**So be a dentist,**

**People will pay you to be inhumane,**

As she went to her office Darcy smacked her secretary, Lydia (Beetlejucie) Right in the face and ripped Cream the rabbit's doll's head off

**Darcy: Your temperments wrong for the priesthood,**

**And teaching would suit you still less,**

**Hon, be a dendist, you'll be a success.**

Once in her office, Darcy found her latest patient Heather (Total drama series). She started working on the teen's teeth while Heather screamed in pain. Let's just say Darcy dousen't have a soft touch to her work.

**Agnes: Here she is folks the leader of the plaque!**

**Edith: Watch her suck up that gas, oh my gosh!**

**Margo: She is a dentist and she'll never ever be any good.**

**All the girls: Who want their teeth done by the Marquis de Sade?**

Margo, Edith and Agnes were now dressed as Darcy's helpers (Dispite their age). Darcy got some dangerour looking tools and did her job while Heather continued to scream like crazy.

**Heather: Ow that hurts! I'm not numb!**

**Darcy: Oh pipe down, Open wide, here i come!**

**I am your dentist,**

**Heather: Goodness Gracious!**

**Darcy: And i enjoy the career that i picked!**

**Girls: Really love it!**

**Darcy: I am your dentist**

**Heather: Fitting braces**

**Darcy: And i get off on the pain i inflict**

**Girls: Really love it.**

Darcy opened the door of her office right at Lydia and danced around before returning to Heather

**Darcy: I thrill when i drill a bicuspid**

**Girls: Bisuspid**

**Darcy: It's swell though they tell me i'm maladjusted,**

**and though it may cause my patients distress,**

**Somewhere, Somewhere in heaven above me,**

**I know, i know that my papa's proud of me,**

**Oh daddy,**

**'Cause i'm a dentist and a success!**

Darcy got a hose and squirted water in Heather's mouth

**Darcy: Say ahh,**

**Heather: Ahh,**

**Darcy: Say Ahh.**

**Heather: Ahh.**

**Darcy: SAY AHH!**

**Heather: AAHH!**

**Darcy: NOW SPIT!**

Heather spat out the water in the sink next to her while she winced in pain. Darcy just smiled. Another hard day's work done

* * *

Later that night, Velma was outside the shop when she heard some laughting and a motercycle. She looked up to see Darcy, now dressed in her witch clothing and with a tank of laughting gas straped to the bike with a hose that made the gas come into her mouth (You know what i mean).

Before Velma could say anything Shaggy arrived and said "Like, Hi there. Velma, this is Darcy."

Darcy glared at Shaggy and 'coughed' "D.D.S. Of corse." Shaggy added

Darcy turns to Velma and says "Are you that girl with that chocolate cat?"

"Indeed i am," Velma said as she ajusted her glasses "Pete, that's the cat's name, is the most unexplanable feline phnomenon the world has ever known and what i think is the start of a strange new breed of cats therefor he must be with us until we find more of these creatures and give them a place for them to live happily."

Darcy just starred at her then said "Here's what i just herd. 'blah blah blah, Cat of a new kind, blah blah blah! Now where is that cat?"

Velma pointed at Pete who was sleeping in his 'house' while Darcy whistled, a tad bit empressed yet disgusted, and pointed at him "That is one fat cat. He must have personal cooks or something for him. I bet he could make any server tired." "You have no idea." Velma said

"Amazing dweeb," Darcy told Velma before she flicked her nose... hardly. "Ow!" Velma said

Darcy turned to Shaggy and said "Are you ready for pain?" "Uh, Yeah?" Shaggy said "Got the handcuffs?" The witch asked "There on my bed." The hippe said

Darcy got on her bike, fallowed by Shaggy then she shouted "See you later Nerd!" She took another dose of her gas and drove off leaving Velma just standing there on the sidewalk.

* * *

Boy was Darct mean or what? Up next, Pete starts talking (And singing) to Velma about making all her dreams come true...if she continues to feed him blood. Will Velma make a good choice or is she pawned into making a deal with his chocolate devil?


	8. Chapter 7 Feed Me

**Feed Me**

Velma walked back into the Candy store and to Pete's 'house' where she started petting the chocolate cat, getting it's chocolate all over her hand before she cleaned in "Well, so much has changed around here don't you agree?" Velma asked "But i'm still worried about Shaggy." Then she sighed and said "If only i hadn't been such a bossy jerk when we first dated in the first place then he never would have gotten Darcy, Even Scooby knows that now." She looked around and said "Oh well, I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later Pete."

Then just as Velma reached the doorknob she heard a loud thump. She turned and saw Pete, lying on his back outside his house with his stomach growling loudly "Oh brother," Velma sighed "Here we go agian." She walked up to Pete and said "Ok you, you'll have to wait for dinner since i can't give you any right now. Just let me and my friends heal for a few more days and then-"

"Feed Me." A male voice she never heard said Velma just stood there with wide eyes and said "What did you say?"

"Feed Me." The voice called agian. This time Velma found out who the voice belonged to...Pete!

"Jinkies!" Velma cried in shock "Pete! You-your-but how could you-I mean, That's not possable-"

Suddenly Pete got back on his own two feet and boomed "**FEED ME DINKLEY, FEED ME NOW!"**

The shout awoke Daphne, Bloom and Will from their beds and they ran upstairs just in time to see Velma talking to Pete "I-I can't." Velma said "I'm staving here!" Pete complained the others were shocked by what they were seeing but didn't speak a word as they walked to Velma yet keaping an eye on Pete.

Velma looked at her bandaged fingers and said "Maybe i can squeeze a little out of this one but-" "I need some food!" Pete demanded as Velma got a tiny drop of her blood on his lips. He licked it but he wasn't happy one bit "More! MORE!" that last shout almost blew Velma down to the floor.

"I don't have any more!" Velma said as her friends went behind her "And don't even think about my friends, they don't have more either. What do you want me to do? Cut my arms?" "That's not a bad idea." Pete said giving Velma a devilish grin. Daphne tapped Velma's shoulders and said "What is going on here? Why is Pete talking?" "Don't ask me," Velma told her friend "I have no idea." Velma turned to Pete and said "Ok, how about i run to corner and pick you up some nice chop sirloin?"

Pete walked up to Velma and said "No way. Must be blood." Velma got a very disgusted face and said "Pete, That's disgusting." "Must be fresh!" the fat chocolate cat said "I don't wanna hear this!" Velma said as she covered her ears "Nither do we!" Will and Bloom said as they and Daphne covered their ears. Then Pete starting Singing.

**Pete: Feed Me.**

"Does it have to be human?" Velma asked

**Pete: Feed Me.**

"Does it have to be mine?" she asked agian

**Pete: Feed Me.**

"Where am i supost to get it?" Velma asked Then the candy shop went dark and a chocolate brown spotlight shined on Pete while a white spotlight shined on Velma

**Pete: Feed me Velma, Feed me all night long,**

**That's right girl, you can do it!**

**Feed Me Velma, Feed me all night long, a-ha ha ha!**

**'Couse if you feed me Velma, i can grow up,**

**big and strong!**

"You eat blood Pete," Velma told the cat "Let's face the facts. The only way i'm going to keap feeding you is to-" she suttered "-Kill people." "And I can make it worth your while." Pete offered as he placed his hand around the girl's shoulders "What?" Velma asked "You think this is all a coincidence toots?" Pete asked "The sudden success around here? Your newfound fame?"

Velma frowned and said "Your just a cat, A type of a normal animal." suddenly Pete grabbed Velma and housted her up to his eye level as he said "**Does this look normal to you punk?** If i can talk and i can move, who's to say i can't do anything i want?" "Like what?" Velma asked as Pete placed her down "Like deliver gal," he told her "Like see you get everything your techno, lovin' heart decires!

Then Margo, Edith and Agnes appeared on a fancy chocolate petistol and joined in Pete's song, Dressed in Chocolate brown dresses with matching veils and gloves.

**Pete: Would you like a cadillac car,**

**Girls: Oooh-oohh,**

**Pete: Or a golden club when you par,**

**Girls: Ooh-ooh,**

**Pete: How about a jet that flys to a star? Your gonna get it.**

**Girls: Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow!**

**Pete: How would you like to be a big wheel? Dining out on every meal,**

**I'm the cat who can make it all real, you gonna get it.**

**Girls: Your gonna get it.**

**Pete: I'm your genie, i'm your friend, i'm your willing slave!**

**Take a chance, just feed me and,**

**You know the kind of eats, the kind of red hot treats, **

**The kind of sticky licky sweets i crave!**

**Girls: Woah!**

**Pete: Come on Velma, Don't be a wimp,**

**Girls: Oh!**

**Pete: Trust me and your live's gonna get the ultimate pimp,**

**Girls: Hey!**

**Girls and Pete: Show a little initative, work up that gut,**

**and you'll get it!**

Velma didn't know what to say to this singing candy cat but then she sang

**Velma: I don't know, I don't know,**

**I have so, so meny strong reservations,**

**Should i go and perform...Mutilations?**

Pete pulled Daphne, Will and Bloom close to Velma and said "Admit it, you have nothing till' you met me, so come on ladies, what'll it be? Money? Boys?" He looked at Velma and said "How about one boy in particular? How about that Shaggy?" Once she heard that name Velma paied attention "There's got to be someone you can make bite the big one real quite like, and get me some lunch!"

**Pete: How'd you like a room at the Ritz, wrapped in velvet covered in glitz,**

**A little nookie gonna clean up your zits, and you'll get it.**

**Girls: Get it, Get it!**

As the girls continue to chant 'Get it' Velma got a smile on her face as all her dreams she wanted to come true got sparked into the belif of becoming a reality.

**Velma: Gee, i would like a Harley Machine,**

**Girls: Get it,**

**Tool it around like i was James Dean,**

**Girls: Get it,**

**Making all the girls on the corner turn green!**

**Pete: So go get it, Ooohh! **

**If you wanna be profound, you really gotta justify!**

**Girls: Woah!**

**Pete: Take a breath and look around, A lot of folks deserve to die!**

**Girls: A lot of folks deserve to die!**

"Wait a minite! WAIT A MINITE!" Velma shouted "That's not a very nice thing to say!" "But it's true, ain't it?" Pete asked "No!" Velma said "I don't know anyone who should be feed to a cat like you are Pete." "Oh really?" Pete asked then he lead her to the window where Shaggy and Darcy were in the witch's apartment where sounds of shorts would be heard then a very frightend Shaggy ran out and a very mad Darcy burst out with fire in her eyes "NOBODY DUMPS ME AND LIVES ANOTHER DAY!" Darcy yelled as she tossed spells at Shaggy who dodged each attack "Like, I'm sorry!" Shaggy said "But you and i were just not ment to be! HELP!" then Fred, Sky, Matt and Scooby doo arrived in their van and Scooby pulled Shaggy in before Darcy could harm them all.

"When i get my hands on you, YOU'RE DEAD! AND I MEAN IT!" Darcy called out in anger before she stormed off, after zapping the ground with her magic.

Velma knew Shaggy was in danger and wanted to help him then she realized she had Pete and she started to believe that Darcy should be fed to the cat.

**Velma and Pete: If you want to rationale, it isn't very hard to see,**

**Stop and think it over pal, the gal sure looks like cat food to me,**

**The gal sure looks like cat food to me, The gal sure looks like cat food to me!**

**Velma: She's so nasty treating him rough!**

**Pate: Smacking him around and always talkin' so tough!**

**Velma: You need blood and she's got more then enough,**

**Pete: I need blood and she's got more then enough,**

**Girls, Velma and Pete: You/I need blood and she's got more then enough!**

**Pete: So go get it.**

When the music stopped the shop returned to normal and Velma got a very wicked plan as well as a very angry face for what Darcy tried to do to Shaggy.


	9. Chapter 8 Getting Food

**Getting Food**

The next night at Darcy's torture chamber...

Lydia looked up from her desk to find a man named Hal (Megamind, you know before he turned evil.) and for some weird reason, he was looking forward to Darcy's visit. "Am i next? Am i?" Hal asked "Shush!" Lydia hissed. Soon, Darcy arrived. Hal jumped up from his chair and hugged Darcy "Wow, Doc! I've waited a whole month for you, I'm readdy for my root canal!" Darcy shoved the annoying Hal aside and said "Pipe down!" then she took Hal to his office.

Once inside Hal made himself comfortable on the operating chair while Darcy took out a box of dangerous-looking tools. In the waiting room Velma could hear Hal and Darcy talking _I just want to get this over with as soon as possable_ Velma said in her mind as she shook with fear and regrets. "Ok doc, i'm ready to show you my cavities!" Hal said "Call me crazy but i've never met someone like you who liked so much pain." Darcy said "Guess that's way your my most favorite patient." "Thanks doc! Your a professional!"

After some buzzing and screaming, Hal came out of the office. He looked like he was in pain, but he had a big smile on his face. "Thanks a lot doc," Hal told Darcy "I'll see you next month!" Then he happily walked out while Darcy shook her head "That guy is crazy." then she saw Velma waiting for her and asked "Are you next?" "Unfortunetly," Velma said "Are you ready for pain?" Darcy asked Velma gulped and nodded "Good!" She plucked Velma from the waiting chair and placed her into the operating chair.

"Now wimp," Darcy told Velma "If you don't take care of your teeth then you'll end up with a pretty bad case of monkey jaw! Then boy howdy are you gonna get **hurt**!" Velma almost jumped when Darcy shouted the last word "Now let's get to work." "But aren't you going to give me something?" Velma asked "Like Laughing gas first?" "Are you kidding?" Darcy asked "That'll take the fun away." "But i'll hurt!" Velma protested "Until you pass out." Darcy said as she smiled.

Velma looked at the tool Darcy was useing, which was a very dull and rusty drill "Your not really gonna put that in my mouth are you?" Velma asked "It's rusty and dull!" "That's what i like about this bad boy." Darcy said before she rubbed her drill happily. She turned it on and Velma backed up in the chair, ready to pass out in fear.

Luckily, and much to Velma's relief, Darcy turned off the drill and said "I'm gonna need some gas for this." "Whew! I thought you weren't going to give me any." Velma sighed happily "Not for you, you ya moron!" Darcy said "If i want to enjoy this, i'm gonna need lots of my giggle gas." she took out a tank of the said gas connected to a gas mask and turned it on once she put the mask on her face. Then she said "Ok, that's enough." she tried to turn the gas off but the cord to turn it off broke right off."

"Uh-oh," Velma muttered This was not good."

"Give me a hand, will you?" Darcy asked then she started laughting and laughting while Velma just stood their not knowing what to do. Then she pulled out a gun but she didn't have the heart to shoot so she just aimed it at Darcy who realized what was going on "Come on girl, What did i ever do to you?" "It's what you did to him." Velma said, talking about Shaggy "Who's he?" Darcy asked then she had to much off her gas and...Well, let's just say she didn't laugh anymore.

Velma was very shocked by what she just saw and there was only one thing she could do: She fell over in dead faint

* * *

Back at the candy store, Bloom, Daphne and Will were hiding in the back room while Pete was tapping his foot waiting for Velma to bring Darcy to him. Bloom was crammed in a shelf, Will hid under a few blankets and Daphne was in a box under the table. "When will Velma be back?" Daphne asked "She's better get back soon," Bloom said "Because if she doesn't come back, Pete's gonna have one of us for dinner." "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die." Will repeated as she clutched her blankets tight for dear life. "Don't be afraid Will," Daphne told Will "Everything will be all right."

Suddenly they heard a thumping noise. From her hiding spot, Daphne heard the lock click, then she saw Pete's feet walking towards the door.

The sound that was outside was Velma dragging the body bag with Darcy's body inside and had acciedently let the bag fall down some stairs. Velma looked around to see if anyone was watching her but there was no one in sight...or so she thought. Mrs. Hattie saw Velma dragging the body bag across the street and was shocked by what she saw. What was Velma doing? She didn't want know now so she ran back to her house without bothering to call the police.

Velma saw Pete waiting for her at the door and he said "Well, it took you long enough." Pete said "I got what you wanted." Velma said "Now chop it up." Pete said "C-ch-ch-chop it?" Velma repeated with a very pale face then she toppled over and fainted agian. Pete sighed and said "Ok then, I'll do it the other way." Pete turned to see Will, who was now peaking out of the back room, and said "Okay red head, You handle Miss Faints-a-lot, I'll be at my house having dinner."

As the cat grabbed the bag and took it away, Will rushed to Velma's side and woke her up. Then they saw Pete morhp into a snake and started shoving the dead witch down his mouth, mush to the girl's disgust.

When he was done with his dinner, Pete morphed back into a cat and said "That was a very good snack." this time Will passed out and landed in Velma's arms.

In the back from from their hiding places, Daphne and Bloom were grossed out. "I think i'm gonna be sick," Bloom said woozily. Daphne pulled out a bucket and handed it to Bloom, who barfed once she got it close to her mouth.


	10. Chapter 9 How Pete came to be

**How Pete came to be**

In the morning, Velma was sitting up in her bed. The guilt of feeding Darcy's body to Pete never felt her mind and she offen woke up in cold sweats, worried that someone saw her and would turn her in to the cops. In fact, it was easy to tell that she was a nervous wreck!

"Velma?" Daphne asked as she placed her hand on her friend Velma jurked and screamed "AAGGHH! I DIDN'T COMIT ANY CRIME, I DIDN'T DO IT!" "Velma, calm down!" Daphne said "CALM DOWN! HOW CAN ANYONE CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT WE'VE SEEN LAST NIGHT? I NEVER SURVIVE IN PRISON, THEY'LL USE ME FOR A MOP!" Then Bloom placed her hands behind Velma and rubbed her shoulders while useing a spell to make her stress disappear "Easy girl, easy. Just think happy thoughts."

After a while Velma caled down and said "Thank you, i needed that." then they heard sirens and Velma looked out the window to see what the noise was, to her surprise she saw police cars near Shaggy's appartment and the lanky teenager was talking to some police officers "I've gotta talk to Shaggy!" Velma said as she quickly changed out of her pajamas and rushed upstairs.

Daphne looked at Bloom and said "Well, i better get going too. Fred and i are going to the trap meusem for our date agian." "Bye." Bloom said to her friend while she left.

Suddenly Will arrived and she was holding a message "Bloom!" she cried "Where are Daphne and Velma?" "Daphne's going on her date and Velma's going to Shaggy's appartment to check on him." Bloom said "What's up?" "I got up this morning to see this message next to my clock." Will said, showing Bloom the message that had Bloom, Will, Daphne and Velma's names written in gold and glitter "It's for all of us."

Will opened the litter and read what it said "_To the girls, you should never have givin Pete a tase of blood. Now he will demand more blood from you in any savage way possable. There is something about Pete that you don't know about and if you want to find more about Pete then meet Donald, Goofy and me near the old pier, come as soon as possable. Signed King Mickey."_

Bloom and Will looked at each other then realized this 'King Mickey' has infomation on the chocolate cat!

* * *

On the peir, where no one was looking Will, in her guardian look, and Bloom, in her Lovix apperance, walk down the wooden way and looked around "Hello? Is anyone here?" Will called out "Anyone named Mickey or Donald or Goofy here? We got your letter!"

Suddenly they heard screaming and then- wham! Donald and Goofy landed right on top of the girls and stars spun around their heads for a while. Then the boys looked at the girls and said "Your here!" "I think you broke something in me." Bloom said meekly under the boy's weight "Sorry." Goofy said as he and Donald got off the girls.

"You'll have to forgive them." A voice said, the voice belonged to a mouse dressed in a black cloak and black clothes. "I'm King Mickey, and those boys are Donald and Goofy. They were testing a spell that could solve your problem. Unfortuntely, it still has a few bugs in it."

"Which one of you ladies is named Velma Dinkley?" Donald asked "None of us, I'm Will Vandom and this is Bloom." Will said the boys looked at themselves and Mickey said "Then where is Velma? I want to talk to her." "She's a little busy at the moment," Bloom said "But we'll be glad to tell her what we've found out about Pete. After all she's our friend and co-worker at Hattie's Candy shop."

Mickey sighed and said "Ok, I'll tell you."

_flashback_

We are now in a normal nightborhood where a big cat wearing a blue shirt and dark blue overalls was camping, while watching a spy movie. "Pete was a normal cat when one day his life took a strange and murderous turn." Mickey narrated while Pete was cooking some meat on the grill. Suddenly he happen to took a sniff and smelled the unmistakable smell of Chocholate! He dropped what he was doing and fallowed his nose and peeked behind a tree to a very amazing sight: a movie was being filmed and the smell was coming from a chocolate vat!

"Pete became hooked on first sight of the chocolate and landed to have it all, but as he tried to get a taste the vat, he fell in." Just as Mickey had narrated Pete did try to stick a finger into the vat but he lost his balance and fell in around the same time a magic potion was dropped in due to the slipperly fingers of an actor "That Magic potion did something horrable to Pete and he turned into a Chocolate cat...with a lust for blood."

Next Pete, now as a chocolate cat, is seen eating sheeps and other animals like food while people run away in fear. Then a mob chaced Pete out of town with fire and water, leaving the cat alone in the world, without anyone who'd be stupid enough to...Or so they thought.

"When my people chaced Pete out of town they thought we were free from his hunger...But we didn't know he would arrive in another world to start his rampage agian. And his choice to attack is your world."

Next we're back in Skid Row where Pete had turned himself into the chocolate kitten Velma discovered and bought. "I don't believe i've ever seen a more unique feline quite like you lille guy," Velma told Pete "You must be a very cat." unknown to Velma, Pete smiled evilly knowing that she'll do whatever he wants her to do, even give her blood.

_Flashback ends_

"All this time, Velma had been nothing more then Pete's personal slave. Giving him blood as long as she can have whatever she wants, or so he wants her to think." Mickey said much to Will and Bloom's dismay and shock "Once he's big enough, he will betray her by devoring the one thing she loves most of all...and then her."

"What can we do?" Will asked "I believe that with your magic combind together it could be enough to cure him back to his true form." Mickey said then he took out his keyblade and said "Will you help us?"

Bloom and Will looked at the other and nodded. "We'll do it." Bloom said


	11. Chapter 10 Suddenly Velma

**Suddenly Velma**

While Bloom and Will were helping King Mickey and Daphne was on her date, Velma waited until the police cars left Shaggy's appartment. When they were gone she skidadled over to Shaggy, who looked very sad.

"Shaggy? Are you ok?" Velma asked Shaggy jumped a little but sighed happily when he saw it was Velma "Like, hey Velma, i'm ok."

"What did the police ask you?" Velma asked

"Um, nothing." but he still looked a little sad then he said "This is all my fault."

"Your fault?" Velma asked with a raised eyebrow

"I dumped her after she told me to leave my best friend Scooby for her, i wished she would dissapear forever and now she is." He started to cry a bit as he went down an ally with Velma behind him.

"Shaggy, It's not your fault." Velma said as she placed an arm around the hippie's shoulder

"I thought she would be the perfect girl...But i was wrong. Darcy was the only girl i had."

"You know Shaggy," Velma said "Darcy wasn't going to give you a good life anyway. She treated you horrably, she hurts people, including you, for fun, and she was...just a lowdown jerk."

Shaggy stopped crying, looked at Velma and said "You know, now that you think about it, your right." "Besides, i think you're the most wonderful person i've ever met. I've always did." Velma said "Really?" Shaggy asked "Really."

Velma and Shaggy hugged each other and Velma started to sing

**Velma: Left your head,**

**Wash of that bruse,**

**Here, take my tissue,**

**Wipe that heartbreak away,**

**Show me your face,**

**Clean as the mornin'**

**I know things were bad, but now they're ok,**

**Suddenly Velma is standin' right here beside you,**

**You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend,**

**Suddenly Velma is there to provide for you,**

**Sweet understanding,**

**Velma's your friend.**

Suddenly Shaggy felt so much better and smiled then he joined in the song

**Shaggy: Nobody ever treated me so kindly**

**Mommy left early**

**Papa was poor**

**I'd meet a girl and i'd fallow her blindly**

**She's snap her fingers**

**me, i's say "sure"**

**Suddenly Velma is standin' beside me**

**She don't give me orders**

**She don't condescend**

**Suddenly Velma is here to provide me**

**Sweet understanding**

**Velma's my friend**

**Velma: Tell me this feeling will last forever**

**Tell me bad times are clean and washed away**

**Shaggy: Please understand that it's still strange and fright'nin**

**for losers like i've been it's so hard to say**

**Suddenly Velma**

**She purified me**

**Suddenly Velma**

**Showed me i can**

**learn more**

**The guy's inside of me**

**With sweet understanding**

**With sweet understanding**

**with sweet understanding**

**Velma's my gal**

**Both: Suddenly Velma**

**She purified you**

**Suddenly Velma**

**Yes you can**

**Learn how to be more**

**The guy that's inside you**

**With sweet understanding**

**With sweet understanding**

**with sweet understanding**

**Velma's your girl**

After the song Velma and Shaggy embraced each other and kissed for the first time. Scooby saw the whole thing but smiled happily. Finally, they had found true love

* * *

Well, that's what you got. Now Velma and Shaggy are in love. But you know what happens next won't be pretty. By the way, i'm going to Prom! But i'm only going with a friend_, just friends ok_! Anyway, wish me a fun time!


	12. Chapter 11 Suppertime

**Suppertime**

After taking Shaggy and Scooby home, Velma returned to the candy shop. Pete was in his cage taking a nap while Velma walked down the stairs to meet Daphne at the beds "How did your date go?" Velma asked "Oh, it was good, as always." Daphne said "How was Shaggy?"

Velma was about to answer when Will and Bloom, still in their magic forms, arrived and Bloom said "Velma! Daphne! We have news about Pete! He's-" "Bloom! Will!" Velma exclaimed in shock "What are you doing in your magic forms? Quick, change back before Miss Hattie-"

"Velma Dinkley!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned and saw Miss Hattie storming towards them with a mix of shock and anger on her face. This was not going to be pretty!

"Miss Hattie!" Velma exclaimed in shock "Uh, this isn't what it looks like. Bloom and Will were, trying out their new halloween costumes and they have very real-" "I know what's a costume and what's not Velma." Hattie said "Will and Bloom are magical beings! I should've known in the first place, but i never had any proof." she faced Velma and said "But i have something bigger, i know what you've done, you killed Darcy!"

Velma gasped while a certain voice sang upstairs.

**Pete: She's got your number now**

**She knows just what you've done**

**You've got no place to hide**

**You've got no where to run**

**She knows your life of crime**

**I think it's suppertime**

"Ok, i confess." Velma said "I did it but Darcy killed herself, i just watched and fainted on the spot." "I really don't like this." Will whispered to Bloom the girls were about to leave when, to their horror, Hattie pulled out a gun and said "Oh no, you don't! You all are coming with me." "Do we have to?" Daphne asked "Unless you want me to send Miss fairy and Winged Witch here to a freak show." Hattie threatened "Yep," Velma said "We have to."

Hattie forced all the girls to walk upstairs while Pete sung again

**Pete: She's got her facts all straight**

**You know she's on your trail**

**She's gonna turn you in**

**Their gonna put you in jail**

**She's got the goods and i'm...**

**All set for suppertime.**

"It's been nice knowing you." Daphne told Bloom and Will "Same here." Bloom said "Keap moving." Miss Hattie ordered

**Pete: Come on**

**come on**

**think about all those offers**

**come on**

**come on**

**Your future with Shaggy**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Ain't no time to turn squeamish**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**I swear on my candy spores**

**When she's gone the world will be yours**

Soon, all the girls were back in the candy shop while Margo, Edith and Agnes were in the shadows, singing and wearing long purple dresses

**Margo, Edith and Agnes: Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on **

**Come on**

**Come on**

**It's suppertime**

**Suppertime**

When the girls reached the front door Hattie sighed and placed the gun down "As much as i hate to do this to you, i'm going to have to report this to the police." Then she smiled slyly and said "But, since i've known you all my life, Velma, i think i can help you." "You can?" Velma asked

"Sure, i'll send you out of town," Miss Hattie offered "You can hide until everyone forgets this mess. But you'll have to give me your feline marvel here." she pointed to Pete, who was waking up from his nap "Of course, I'll have to keap Will and Bloom here, after all, if Pete gave me this much money, imagine the dough i'll be ranking in with a fairy and a witch!" "That's gardian." Will corrected

"Velma, help." Bloom begged, not liking Hattie's plans for them one bit. Velma realized she would have no choice...but to feed her to Pete in order to protect Bloom and Will from a life of a freak show.

"You know Miss Hattie," Velma said "I think i saw one of the boys place half of our money into Pete's house." "What?" Hattie asked "I said, half of our money is in Pete's house." "It is?" The woman asked the she said "Well, don't just stand there, get in that house and get the money out!" "We can't." Velma said "Pete's been rather moody around us lately. Maybe you can do it."

"Velma," Will whispered to her friend "Don't you realize what your doing?" "Yes, and i'm going to regreat it later." Velma told the girl Hattie went inside the house and said "Now, we're is that money?" While Hattie was looking around she didn't see Pete looking hungrily at her or turn into a chocolate fly trap "By the way Velma," Hattie said "What kind of food douse Pete eat? And just give me a straight answer."

"Should i?" Velma asked Pete looked at Velma with a set of eyes that said 'Go ahead, tell her. She won't live long anyway.' "Pete..." Velma started before she took a breath and said "Pete eats blood, fresh human blood." Hattie looked at the girls with a very pale expression and said "Tell me your joking." "Do i look like one plumpy?" Pete asked Hattie.

Miss Hatter turned and screamed just before Pete snached her up in his mouth and ate her up, making Velma, Will, Bloom and Daphne sick to they're stomachs. Pete burped out Miss Hattie's shoes and her deed to the orphanage before he turned back into a cat and fell asleep.

**Margo, Edith and Agnes: Suppertime.**

The three singing girls walked into an ally as the song ended and Edith shouted "And Good Riddance!"

* * *

In the weeks after Pete was fed Velma was bombarded with offers from lecure tours, TV shows, and all other kinds of offers that people could only dream of, however she was too frazzled and haunted to say yes to anything.

While the chaos was going on in Velma's life, Margo, Edith and Agnes sang (As always)

**Girls: They say the meek shall inherit**

**You know that the book doesn't lie**

**it's not a question of merit**

**It's not the demand and supply**

**they say the meek's gonna get it**

**and you're a meek little guy**

**you know the meek are gonna get what's coming to 'em**

**By and By**

One day Velma walked into the pet shop to see Pete, who's head was touching the top of the store. She also saw Shaggy and all the boys along with her friends and a camera crew. When Pete fell over Velma didn't want to tell everyone or show them what Pete really ate and ran out into an ally to be alone.

"Why didn't i say no?" Velma asked herself "What am i gonna do? If i don't keep feeding Pete he'll die! Then i would lose everything...Even Shaggy."

Just then Shaggy showed up "Velma, Like, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." Velma fibbed

"Sorry about all that back there. I think your just a bit, like, overwelmed."

Velma then got an idea "Shaggy, maybe we could..."

"Go on a getaway?" Shaggy asked "Get married?"

"Yes!" Velma cried "We can get married tomorrow! And we can go to the suburbs, like you've always dreamed about!" Shaggy whooped for joy and kissed Velma

* * *

Meanwhile, at the orphanage where Miss Hattie used to own until her death Will's mother Susan, took the job of becoming the new keaper of the orphanage and all the kids were happy with their new lady in charge. She's so much more nicer then Miss Hattie in every way, Susan even got rid of all the Boxs of Shame and replaced Hattie's unfair rules with more pleasent rules!

Will, Bloom and Daphne were very happy to see all the kids truely happy "You know," Bloom said "Velma did the right thing this time. Without that Fatty pants Hattie, we can vist here without geting a time limit or get punished." "Too bad we didn't do it sooner." Daphne said all three girls giggled and took a sip of their drinks.

"Girls!" Donal cried behind them, the girls jumped and Will said "Donald? What are you doing here?" "The king needs Will and Bloom right now!" Donald said "We're close to getting that spell for Pete right!"

"What spell?" Daphne asked "It's a long story," Bloom said "But while we're gone, keap an eye out on Velma for us ok? We'll be back." "If my mom asks," Will said "Tell her i'm taking a nap back home." With that the two girls dove into a bush to transform in secret.

Will turned into her gardain form and Bloom turned into her Believix form. Then they flew off with Donald hanging on to Bloom's legs and with that they were our of Skid Row


	13. Chapter 13 A Scary Night at the shop

**A scary night at the shop**

That night, Velma snuck out of the basement with her mind focused on the wedding plans for herself anf Shaggy. She tip-toed past the sleeping Pete and was about to turn the knob of the door when Pete said "Good morning servent, feed me." Velma turned and saw Pete awake and standing right behind her.

It was then she decided to say what she should have said long ago "No." "No?" Pete repeated "No? Feed me Dinkley! I have'nt eaten anything in weeks! Velma took out a chocolate easter bunny and tossed it to Pete "Here, go crazy." Pete didn't eat the chocolate but his skin did as the bunny melted and became one with his 'skin' "I'm not talking about candy Dinkley," Pete said "I'm talking about meat, i need a living man or woman!"

"Do i look like a delivery person to you bub?" Velma asked getting angry at the cat "In case you haven't noticed, i've been having nightmears for weeks, had break downs, panic attacks, couldn't be able to sleep very well and i've even started getting white hairs for all the stress i'm putting up!" "Your my servent girl and you'll do as you're told or else!" Pete warned "SERVENT GIRL?" Velma roared losing her temper "I'm nobody's servent girl!" she kicked a glass contaner to the floor and punched her fist right throught a wooden lillipop "Do i make myself clear?" Velma asked.

Pete was impressed on how hard Velma's anger was but he smiled and said "Then if you hated giving me people for me to eat so much, why did you give Hattie to me to eat?" With those words Velma calmed down and said "I didn't do it for you, i did it to protect Will and Bloom. Hattie had always been mean to me and all other kids in her orphanage and some of us secretly wanted something bad to happen to her, so when she tried to send Bloom and Will to make more money i had no choice but to give her to you," then in a soft tone she continued "Just to protect my friends."

Velma could've sworn Pete was feeling something she had never seen him feel before, for that moment, it looked like Pete was... touched by what an act of friendship she'd done. But the cat shook himself and said "Yeah, Yeah you couldn't stand the witch any longer so you had me snuff her, yada, yada, yada."

Velma shook as well and said "The next meat i give you today will be from the bucher, ok?" Pete smiled and said "You drive a hard bargin."

Velma then left the shop to go to the butcher. Pete sighed and said "That girl's got such spunk for someone of her looks. And such heart to to-" he realized what he was saying and slapped himself "What am i saying? She's food, not a friend!" then an idea poped in his head "Yes, and those boys and that dog could do just nicely for me."

Pete went to the phone and got out the phone book Hattie had for her workers and found the numpers he was looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile Bloom and Will were pouring some potions together when the bottle shook and they had to toss it out the window to avode being exploded "That was the 22nd time this night." Will said "I'm about ready do give up."

Then Bloom and Will's cell phone rang, the girls opened their phones and heard the voices of Matt and Sky say "Are you alright?" "I don't think i'm feeling so well." a female voice almost sounding like Bloom and Will said "Will you please pick me up, i'll be at the Candy Shop." "Ok." Matt said "I'll be on my way." Sky said then the line when dead before the shocked girls could even react "That wasn't us!" Bloom said "Pete!" Will said the girls flew out the room and flew as fast as their wings could go.

* * *

Daphne looked around for Fred and decided to call him however when she opened her phone she heard a voice almost close enought to her own talking to Fred "Are you Ok Daph?" Fred's voice asked "I haven't been feelling to well lately." the voice said "Pick me up at the Candy Shop ok?" "I'll be right there!" Fred said before he hung up "Fred!" Daphne cried out "That wasn't me!" too late the phone already hung up.

Then Will and Bloom flew over and Daohne shouted "Girls! I need a lift!" Bloom and Will grabbed the girl by her arms and picked her up as they flew "What do you need?" Will asked "Someone told Fred to go to the candy store in my voice-" "Same story here!" Bloom said "Come on, we have to hurry!"

* * *

Back on Skid Row...

Shaggy left his appertment with Scooby since 'Velma' called and said she wasn't feeling well so he was walking to the candy store to pick her up with Matt for Will, Fred for Daphne and Sky for Bloom. As they did Shaggy started to sing.

**Shaggy: I couldn't sleep**

**I took a Sominex**

**But voices in my head kept saying**

**Go to Velma, Talk to Velma**

The boys walked inside the shop and looked around for the girls

**Shaggy: i drank some tea, but gee, that feeling wasn't gone**

**Velma, sweetheart, tell me darling, what's been going on?**

Then another voice sung

**Pete: Hey little hot shot hello,**

"What in the? Who said that?" Matt asked

**Pete: You're looking cool as can be,**

"Is somebody in here?" Fred asked

**Pete: I bet your mighty sweet.**

"Velma? Like, Did your voice change?" Shaggy asked

"No it ain't Velma, It's me." then Pete came out of the shadows as a white spotlight shined brightly on him

"OH MY GOSH!" The boys shouted while Scooby screamed

**Pete: It's your candy feline pal Pete,**

**This cat is talking to you.**

"I don't believe this!" Matt exclaimed "Believe it boys, he talks." Pete said

"Are we dreaming?" Scooby asked "No, and you ain't in Kansas either!" Pete told the dog

"Something's very wrong here." Fred said

"Oh relax and go with it kid." Pete said "Do me a favor would ya boys?"

"A favor?" Sky asked "I need me some milk in the worst way," Pete said tiredly "Just look at my chocolate, i'm drying up, i'm a gonner kids."

**Pete: Come on and give me a drink,**

"Like, i don't know if we should." Shaggy said

**Pete: Hey little bad boy be nice,**

"You just want some milk right?" Sky asked

**Pete: Sure do i'll drink it stright.**

Shaggy looked at the drying chocolate on Pete and said "Like, he is drying up."

**Pete: Don't need no glass or no ice**

Shaggy looked around and found some milk "I got the milk!"

**Pete: Don't need no twist of a lime**

"Like, Here you go." Shaggy said

**Pete: And now it's SUPPERTIME!**

Pete grabbed Shaggy, Scooby, Matt, Fred and Sky and morphed into a pile of goo with a mouth while the boys screamed "Relax boys and it'll be easy," Pete said "Come on, join your dentest girl, and Hattie they're right inside!" Pete opened his mouth and the terrified boys screamed in shock.

Velma, Bloom, Will and Daphne arrived at the shop just in time to see the legs of their boyfriends and Scooby kicking around in Pete's mouth "GET OFF THEM!" the girls shouted "GET OFF!" the girls grabbed the feet and pulled as hard as they could then the boys poped out of the mouth and landed right next to the girls, their tops covered in chocolate and spit and they all ran to an alley while Pete laughted evilly


	14. Chapter 14 Pete Vs Velma Dinkley

**Pete Vs Velma Dinkley**

Once they've arrived at the ally the girls wiped the chocolate off of the boys and Scooby while the dog said "I'm off Chocolate forever." "Same here." Fred said "I saw my life flash before my eyes back there." Velma turned to Shaggy and said "Are you ok Shaggy?" "Like, yeah. I'm ok." Shaggy said "I think you girls own us an explanation for what just happened back there." Matt said.

"Pete's a blood eating cat," Velma confessed "I fed Darcy, who died of an overdouse of her gas, and Mrs. Hattie, who thretended to turn me into the police and Will and Bloom into side show freaks, to Pete and now he almost ate you." "What?" the boys and Scooby repeated in shock "It's true," Will said "From the very start we had fed him blood." "But why?" Fred said "As long as we fed him we gave us everything we wanted." Velma said "And i wanted to be with you Shaggy."

"Like, You didn't have to trust that cat. I loved you from the start." Shaggy said "Really?" Velma asked "Sure," Shaggy said "Sure, somethings your a pain in the neck when your angry and think of yourself but hey, i still love you like i always have." "Should i be insulted or flatered?" Velma asked with a flat face "Uh..." Everyone started "Oh, who cares!" Velma exclaimed happily as she hugged Shaggy tight.

**Shaggy and Velma: Suddenly Velma**

**She peurified you,**

**Suddenly Velma,**

**Yes, you can,**

**Learn to be more,**

**The man that's inside you**

**With Sweet understanding**

**With Sweet understanding**

**With sweet understanding,**

**Velma's your girl.**

As Velma and Shaggy kissed once again a voice interupted "Hello there." everyone turned and saw a man named Kronk (Disney's emperor's new groove.) "I have an offer regarding Pete." "What is it?" Bloom asked "To have every chocolate cat like Pete in every house hold of the entire world." Kronk replied.

"What?" Velma and Saggy asked in shock "Please tell me you didn't." Velma said.

"We took samples of Pete and now we've made little kittens. If the next batch works, we'll make millions!" "I don't want anymore offers!" Velma declaired Kronk shugged and left saying "They'll be bigger then Hula Hoops i tell you!"

"There is no way we're letting more blood eating chocolate cats make people feed them blood." Will said "But what'll we do?" Daphne asked "Simple," Velma said "Get him before he can get us."

* * *

Velma went into the shop and confronted Pete. "Chocolate covered, man eating cats in every house in the world, millions of you eating, that was your plan all along wasn't it?" "You were expecting to win the nobel prize with a cat like me?" Pete asked "We're not talking about feeding a cat," Velma said "We're talking about taking over the world!" "And i wanna thank you!" Pete said happily "You'll never get away with this, never." Velma said while Pete gawffed hardly "Looks like this is a brains vs brawn battle." Velma said.

**Pete: Better wait a minute,**

**Better hold the phone,**

**Better mind your manners,**

**Better change your tone,**

**You can't threten me kid,**

**You've got a lot of gall,**

**We're gonna do things my way,**

**Or we won't do things at all!**

Velma felt the groud shake and realized Pete was growing into a giant, bursting out of his house and the chocolate driped from his growing body.

**Pete: You don't know what your messing with,**

**You have no idea,**

**Ya don't know what your looking at, **

**when your looking here.**

**You don't know what your up against,**

**No, no way, no how!**

**You don't know what you're messing with, but i'm gonna tell ya know.**

A box opened and chocolate kittens like what Pete used to be, with the girls wearing pink bows. They meowed in a cute way but Velma didn't fall for it. They looked sweet on the outside but on the inside they were blood sucking monsters.

**Pete: Get me straight,**

**I'm just a big gooey candy cat from another world and i'm bad**

**Kittens: Yes, he's bad!**

**Pete: I'm just a big gooey candy cat from another world and it looks like you've been had.**

**I'm just a big gooey candy cat from another world so get off my back, and get off my face,**

**Cause's i'm mean and big,**

**And i am Bad.**

Velma tossed a few rocks at Pete but they ended up sucked into his body and she tried tossing as mush candy as she could to give Pete a stomach pain but to her shock and horror the candy only bad Pete bigger.

**Pete: Wanna save your skin girl?**

**Wanna save your hide?**

**You wanna see tomorrow?**

**Better step aside.**

**Better take a tip girl,**

**Want some good advice?**

**Ya better take it easy,**

**Cause your walking on thin ice!**

Pete tossed the cash register at Velma who yelped and ducked, sending it crashing a window from behind while the girl saw Pete getting bigger and bigger.

**Pete: You don't know what your dealing with,**

**No you never did.**

**Ya don't know what your looking at but that's a toughie Toots!**

**The lion don't sleep tonight and if you pull his tail he roars!**

**You say 'That ain't fair'**

**You say 'That ain't right'**

**But you know i say, 'who cares?'**

By now Pete's body was growing so big Velma had to run outside while the chocolate goo flooded the entire shop.

**Pete: You know i don't come from no black lagoon,**

**I'm from bast the stars, and beyond this moon,**

**You can keap the it**

**Keap the thing**

**Keap the creature they don't mean a thing!**

Pete bursted out of the shop as a giant like Old Faithfull, covering all of Skid Row in chocolate slime including some people and Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Sky, Bloom, Daphne, Fred, Matt and Will got covered in chocolate drops. Pete's kids emerged from their father and cried "Feed Me!" "Get away from me!" Will said as she sent a magic blast at the kittens.

Scooby barked at the kittens but they roared a mighty adult lion roar at the dog, scaring him and he retreated to Shaggy and Velma.

**Pete: i got feline style, mighty moves,**

**i got the stuff and i think that proves,**

**You better move it out,**

**Nature calls,**

**you got the point?**

**I'm gonna bust your balls!**

Pete send his fist flying downwards but the group jumped out of the way. "What are we going to do?" Sky said as he slashed his sword to cut the cats but the blade didn't do much damage. "Our Weapons aren't strong enough!" Velma put her thinking cap on and gathered all the facts she know about chocolate and got an idea.

"Guys," she said "What's the one thing chocolate would fear the most?"

"Halloween?" Scooby asked

"A kid with a sweet tooth?" Matt asked

"A diet?" Bloom asked

"That freakishly ugly old fish who thinks chocolate will make her live forever just by rubbing in on her skin?" Fred asked

"Those are all very good but no," Velma said "Heat, we need lots of heat! Bloom, we need your dragon fire for this." Bloom turned into her fairy Winx form and said "Where should i strike?" "From the inside." Velma said "SAY WHAT!" Her friends asked in shock. Before Velma could explain Pete grabbed them.

**Pete: Here it comes!**

**I'm just a big gooey candy cat from another world and i'm bad!**

**I'm just a big gooey candy cat from another world and you can't beat this kitten toots.**

**I'm just a big gooey candy cat from another world,**

**so just give it up it's all over kid**

**I'm mean and big,**

**Kittens: Big gooey candy cat from another world.**

**Pete: I'm mean and big.**

**Kittens: Big gooey candy cat from another world.**

**Pete: I'm mean and big,**

**And i...**

**AM...**

**BAAAADD!**

Pete laughed and said "Bye-Bye Velma Dinkley!" then he tossed Velma and her friends into his mouth and everyone fell into Pete's stomach...

* * *

Velma and her friends got up and Will, in her guardian form used the Heart to light up the stomach, they were covered in chocolate and they could feel Pete's stomach about to do it's job on them "Bloom!" Velma said "Use the Dragon's fire, it's the only way, and as much fire as you can!"

"But Velma-" Bloom said "Just do it!" Velma said the fairy girl took and deep breath and started gathering as much fire power her could muster then she made a fire ball that started growing bigger and bigger every three fast seconds.

On the outside Pete felt the fire burning in his belly and steam smoked from his mouth "Water! i need water!" he grabbed a water tower, yanked it off it's roost and drank down the water however it only made the fire burning worse and the water that was spewing out like a gaser was now helping the fire melt the cat.

"Agghhh!" Pete screamed "I'm melting...Melting! Oh what a world!"

Within seconds, Pete melted away and was nothing more then a huge glob of melted chocolate. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrived and looked around the gooey mess for Velma and her crew "Where are they?" Mickey said "You don't think that they-" Goofy's qustion was interupted when a flowing bauble emerged from the goo and came to rest on dry ground. The bauble faded away to revieal Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, Sky, Bloom, Matt and Will, who had used her magic to make the bauble in the first place.

Mickey, Goofy and Donald ran to the group and Mickey said "You did it! Now Pete's free from his chocolate curse and your world is safe." "What about Skid Row?" Will asked as she pointed to the chocolate mass oozing around the streets "It'll take years to clean that mess up." "Just leave it to me." Donald said he waved his staff and his magic made a rain storm appear out of no where making all the chocolate melt and become water on the streets or down the sewer drain.

"Is there anything i could do you you?" Mickey asked "Like, not that you mention it." Shaggy started "There is one thing..."

* * *

A week later Shaggy and Velma got married with Margo, Edith and Agnes as the flower girls and moved into the suburbs along with Daphne and Fred, who have also married. Bloom married Sky and Will kept dateing Matt. Mickey, Donald and Goofy found Pete, back to normal flesh and blood and took him away along with all of his kids... or so they thought.

Back on Skid Row one of Pete's kids wandered around the street until a girl named Kari (Digimon seson one) found the kitty "Aww, poor thing." she said "Wanna come with me to my home?" The kitty meowed and rolled around on her back Kari petted the kitten and got chocolate on her hands "Wow, your made out of chocolate! I can't wait to show my brother this!" She picked up the cat and said "I'll call you Madam Mim and i'm gonna take you home right away to feed you."

Unknown to Kari the kitty, now named Madam Mim, was grinning evilly at the girl as she ran all the way home.

Watching Margo, Edith and Agnes sighed and Margo turned to us and said "Well folks, here we go again**."**

**The end... or is it? **


End file.
